


Experience VI

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Series: Experience [6]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-04
Updated: 2004-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando discovers a kink he didn't know he had and Liam's very happy with his boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience VI

Christ, but it's been a long day. Liam's tired, and he's not much in the mood for a lot of extraneous activity; a few of the cast members are going out for drinks, but he's not. And neither, he decides, is Orlando.

"Come over," he says quietly, when everyone else is turned away or otherwise busy. "Be there by seven." His look and his tone say everything his words don't: _Don't even think about not showing up, and don't be late._

Orlando wouldn't dream of being late, and not showing up isn't even an option. He hurries through the girls from Wardrobe fussing over his costume and then rushes his shower. It's actually early when he arrives at Liam's room; his watch says 6:50 and he hopes that "by seven" doesn't mean "at seven."

The instant Liam opens the door, he murmurs, "Play," very quietly, and holds up a pair of well-worn leather cuffs. He closes the door behind Orlando and waits.

Dropping to his knees as quickly as he can, Orlando settles into the position Liam taught him, hoping he's got it right. He wants to offer up his wrists, but isn't sure if it's his place to do so or not.

"Come on," Liam says gruffly, gesturing for Orlando to put his hands behind him. Once he's done that, Liam buckles the cuffs on snugly and steps around to Orlando's front. "What do you think of that, boy?"

Flexing his wrists a little to test the cuffs, Orlando smiles up at Liam. "I like it, Sir."

Nodding, Liam smiles back. "Good. You'll spend a good deal of time in them." He points to the sofa against one wall of the room. "Get there and kneel beside it." He stays where he is, well away, to watch Orlando move.

It's a bit of a conundrum; Orlando can't crawl but he's not sure if he should walk. Then he remembers Liam saying he'd never do anything to trick Orli into screwing up. He's careful, though, keeping his eyes lowered as he gets to his feet as gracefully as he can. Kneeling without falling is harder, but he manages it with only a small wobble.

Once Orlando's situated, Liam goes to the little refrigerator in the room and pulls out a small tray of _tapas_: bits of ham, olives wrapped in thin cheese, cubes of bread. He also takes up a bottle of rich, red wine he's had airing and pours a glass. Setting these on a tray, he goes back to the sofa and sits beside where Orlando's kneeling and sets the tray beside himself.

"Today was a long day," he remarks quietly, taking up a cube of ham and offering it to Orlando, not in his fingertips but on the palm of his hand, as though he were feeding a pet. "It's good to be done for the week. I think we're all exhausted." He watches Orlando surreptitiously, wanting to see what he'll make of the scene as he's laid it out.

Unable to help a little shiver, Orlando bends down and does his best to eat the ham off Liam's hand. He's not as neat as he would like and he wants to apologize, but he holds it back; if he's done it incorrectly, Liam will tell him.

"You don't look exhausted, Sir," he says after finishing off the bite. "You remind me of Viggo sometimes, the way you can just keep going."

Actually, in Liam's view, Orlando did just fine, considering he's probably never eaten this way before. He smiles at Orli warmly and takes a bite for himself. "I go because I need to, not because I'm energetic. I'm sure Viggo would tell you the same." He holds a bit of bread down.

After eating it just as carefully, Orlando chuckles a little. "Whereas I go because I never know when to stop."

"I think that's a learned trait," Liam muses, smiling. "It can be trained into you." He eats another bite himself and then offers the wine glass down to Orlando, thinking about how he can begin such training.

Taking a cautious sip, Orlando frowns a little. "Do you think I need that kind of training, Sir?

"Yes," Liam says matter-of-factly. "I've seen you move--and I've seen you try to be still." He's marked the small, tense qualities in Orli's efforts to keep from fidgeting. Much as he appreciates those and the struggle they entail, he can tell that Orlando can use work.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Orlando says. "I'll try to do better." It's weird how eager he is to do better, do his best, for Liam. _Or maybe not so weird,_ he thinks. _I'm his boy, of course I want to do well._

"You're doing fine, now," Liam praises, stroking a hand over Orli's hair and feeding him another bite.

"Thank you," Orlando says. "But you think I could do better?"

Liam nods. "Yes, absolutely." He squares Orli's shoulders. "You're slouching a bit right now. And you tend to shift back and forth on your knees when you think I'm not looking." He smiles. "When you're turned loose, you bounce everywhere. I know how much effort this takes."

"Anything that's important requires effort," Orlando says firmly as he settles into the right position and resolves to do better.

"Sir," Liam says, almost sharply.

"Oh God," Orlando says. "I'm so sorry, Sir."

"I'd been waiting for you to remember," Liam tells him. "I know you can do better than that. Spread your knees and lower your head to the floor."

"Yes Sir," Orlando says in a small voice. It's awkward with his hands behind his back, but after a little wriggling, he's down, his forehead to the floor. "I'm truly sorry, Sir," he says.

"I know," Liam assures. "You're still learning. But now that I've had to remind you, you're going to need to keep on top of it--it'll go much worse for you if you forget." He leans down and gives the boy's shoulder a shake to show that he's watching.

"Yes Sir," Orlando says. "I'll try, Sir." He winces a little wondering if he should use the word try or just promise not to make the mistake again.

Liam pets Orlando for a moment. "Good. But I'm aware that it's more of a choice for you to call me 'sir' or not. Now this shifting and shuffling business, that's something else."

"Sir?" Orlando asks. "Isn't moving a choice as well, Sir?"

"You're right," Liam nods after a moment. "Very right. Good point." He thinks about it briefly, allowing that he's never thought about it that way. Perhaps he's never had a boy who thought about it at all, and that was his problem.

"Moving is a choice, yes," he says at last. "One I'm about to remove from you." He grips Orlando's shoulder and tugs him up. "Look at me," he says, gripping Orli's chin and angling it toward him.

"You're not to move," he says, "from here out. If I tell you to get into a position, you're going to stay there. If you don't stay there, it'll mean punishment. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Orlando replies with a faint gulp. He's not sure how he can do what Liam wants, but he's determined to try. "Um ... please Sir, but is there something I can do to ... well, practice?"

"I'll help you," Liam assures him in a tone just less than gentle. "You can practice when you're on set by focusing on an object in front of you and trying to be as still as that." He pauses deliberately. "Or, you can just think about me, and what I require."

"Yes, Sir," Orlando says. _I'm never going to do this right._

Liam decides that's enough talk for now. He feeds Orlando another few bites by hand and offers another sip of wine in between feeding himself, then sits back on the sofa, sighing. "I think I'm ready for you, boy," he murmurs. "Come please me." He knows he's leaving a lot up to Orli, but he's wanting to see how the boy handles it all tonight.

Not sure what to do, Orli shuffles forward and begins to nuzzles Liam's knee, rubbing his face over the rough denim of Liam's jeans before moving up slowly.

"That's good," Liam praises, cupping a hand at the back of Orli's neck. "Keep going."

Once Orlando reaches the big bulge in Liam's jeans, he starts licking at the denim, right where Liam's balls are. Hoping he's not being too firm, he pushes his tongue hard across the denim, stopping every once in a while to wet his tongue. He's not licking or tonguing, he's damn well worshipping Liam's jeans by now.

Liam's very pleased with Orlando's inventiveness. He expected the boy to dive straight into his jeans, but this...this is work. Obliging, Liam spreads his legs, cups the back of Orli's head more firmly and angles his hips out just a bit more. "Good," he breathes. "Good boy."

Even damp, the denim is rough under Orlando's tongue, but it doesn't matter as he works over Liam's balls for quite a while. He's actually tempted to chew a little at the seam of the jeans but decides that might be pushing it. Slowly, very slowly he works his way up, a little surprised at himself for the devotion he's showing here.

Liam's breathing is hitching. Still, as good as it is, it's more an amazing visual and mental treat than a physical one. He wonders if Orlando's aware of the kind of information he's giving up, just like this.

"Harder," Liam gets out, cocking his hips up more sharply. "Use your teeth." God, is there anything anywhere near as hot as the sight of Orlando's tongue working at the crotch of Liam's jeans? Right now, Liam doesn't think so.

"Thank you, Sir," Orlando says, the words slurred against damp fabric. He bares his teeth, gnawing at the ridge of zipper and the bulk of Liam's cock under it. _Can I get him to come like this?_ He's not sure if he can, or if Liam will even let it get that far but damn, he's going to try.

God. Orlando's going after it like it's a sweet instead of a pair of jeans, and Liam's completely enthralled by the sight of that quick, pink tongue lapping around the zip. "Good," he says again, surprised by the thickness of his own voice. He doesn't even realize he's rocking his arse subtly, trying to get more out of the sensations.

Not even realizing that his wrists have stopped straining against the cuffs, Orlando does everything he can think of, alternating teeth with tongue and lips, even pausing to rub his cheek hard against the by now very wet denim. When he started, it had been frustration driving him, frustration at not being able to get at Liam's bare cock. But now ... now it's all about the scent -- sweat and fabric and a something slightly soapy and under that a hint of Liam's own smell -- and the texture and the fact that this act is pleasing Liam so much.

"Oh--" Liam gets out, and then he's gripping Orli's head, holding him in the place where the head of his cock is resting inside the denim. "Teeth," he insists again, shifting his hips forward and shuddering at the feel of his cock just barely sliding against the wet denim.

Bearing down with his teeth, Orlando moves his head back and forth, worrying at Liam's jeans and cock with a soft growl. _Please ... please come ... let me make you come._

"Jaysus," Liam gasps, one hand tightening in Orli's hair, the other still hard at the back of the boy's neck. He's close, goddamn, he's _close,_ about to come in his pants like a teenaged boy. "_Christ,_" he groans as it hits him in huge, rolling waves. "Fuck." He's gasping and staring down at Orlando, mouth hanging open in shock.

If Liam's jeans were good before, now that Liam's come in them, they're fucking fantastic and although Orlando stops gnawing on them, he continues to lick them, desperate for a taste of Liam.

It's too much; the friction inside Liam's jeans has been harsh, and he's sensitive. Still, he only lets Orli go for a moment before he unfastens his jeans and orders hoarsely, "Clean me."

Even though Liam's uncut, his skin still feels incredibly smooth to Orlando, who realizes that his tongue and even his lips are a bit raw. Not that he cares as he carefully licks Liam clean, doing everything he can to keep the pressure gentle in case Liam's still sensitive after coming.

"Good," Liam praises once more after he's let Orli finish him up. He presses gently at Orli's jaw, guiding him back, and then he leans over and grips Orli's arm, unconcerned that his cock's still hanging out his trousers. "Up here," he tells Orlando.

It's only as Orlando climbs clumsily into Liam's lap that he notices how hard he is, his own cock fucking hurting even against the ultra baggy khakis and loose boxers he's wearing. He brushes against Liam and whimpers, his hands once more twisting in the cuffs.

Liam leans in and plunges his tongue into Orli's mouth. His hands are at Orlando's fly, tugging at it, pulling the belt out of the way and the button open and the zip down, and then he's shoving his hands into Orli's khakis, both of them, one hand cupping Orli's balls and kneading tightly, the other stroking the shaft with quick, hungry motions.

"Come," he groans out. He knows Orlando's got to be close, and he wants to feel it.

"God," Orlando yelps as his whole body spasms and he comes -- short and hard and almost painful -- into Liam's hand.

"Yes, there," Liam sighs, giving Orlando another tender little kiss before bringing up his sticky hand and offering it to Orli's mouth. God, that mouth.

Lapping at Liam's fingers, Orlando thinks he should be purring or something, he feels that boneless and relaxed. It suddenly occurs to him that he shouldn't be slumped against Liam like this and he struggles to straighten his back and keep his shoulders up. _Does it become instinctive?_ he wonders.

Smiling, nodding, Liam says, "It's alright, boy." He reaches around to unfasten the cuffs from each other and gathers Orli close in his arms. "Jaysus, but you've a mouth on you," he sighs, pressing a kiss to Orlando's forehead.

Snuggling up close, Orlando just clings to Liam for a moment. The praise is almost overwhelming and he wonders if being like this -- being someone's boy -- makes everything that much more sharp, that much more real. "Thank you, Sir," he finally says.

"You're very good," Liam nods. "You deserve every bit of this." He strokes Orli's hair and smiles. "Very pleasing, Orlando." He lets out a long sigh, feeling very contented and settled.

Orlando rests quietly in Liam's arms for a long time, not sure where they are right now. He has questions and he wants to talk a little about what just happened, but he doesn't want to presume at all. Plus, he admits to himself, being in Liam's arms like this is really quite nice.

After a few minutes of quiet, Liam draws in a breath. "You alright, then?" he asks quietly, giving Orli an affectionate little shake.

"Are ... Sir, are we out of the scene yet?" Orli asks a little nervously.

Liam blinks, thinking back over the scene and realizing that no, he never did specify. He nods, stroking Orlando's hair back. "Yes, we're done for now."

"That was ... weird for me," Orlando says, suddenly finding it odd not to call Liam "sir." "Are you going to be upset if I occasionally call you 'sir' when we're not in scene? I mean I won't on set of course."

"No," Liam smiles. "I won't be upset. It's hard to break the habits you pick up like this." He tilts his head and leans over the end of the sofa, taking up an afghan he had folded up there just in case. He drapes it around Orlando's shoulders and tucks him into it a bit. "What was weird for you, then? Is there something that made you uncomfortable? Did it scare you?" Liam's concerned, now, that he's pushed too hard. He didn't think the scene was particularly heavy, but when you're down in it...well. It stands to reason Orli could have a completely different take.

"Nothing that made me feel uncomfortable," Orlando says. "Well, I did feel bad when you had to correct me Sir, but the weird thing was ... how hot I thought it was suckingonyourjeanslikethatsir." He ducks his head, feeling like he's a 16 year old virgin again.

Ah...and Liam has to temper his approving smile, now, so that Orlando doesn't think he's amused. He cups Orli's cheek and pets it, holding Orli against his chest and trying to spare him some of that embarrassment. "I thought it was incredible," he says quietly. "Very inventive." And now he _does_ smile, but it's a little bit of self-deprecation driving it. "When I say I can't remember the last time I came in my jeans, I'm talking about decades, Orlando."

"So, it was OK?" Orlando says, and then laughs. "Well I know you liked it but, still...."

Liam thinks about it, then looks down at Orlando. "I know sometimes there can be a difference between what's good at the time and what's just _good._ This was good, Orlando. This is the kind of thing they write tossing-off stories about."

"Really?" Orlando can't help a small bounce at that and then he looks rueful. "I suppose we need to talk about my restlessness, Sir."

Already shaking his head before Orli finishes his sentence, Liam says, "Your restlessness isn't an issue outside the scene. I don't want you to think you run the risk of punishment all the time. I think you'll find, though, that the training for it inside the scenes will help with the rest." Somehow, he doesn't think he's getting his words out right, so he adds, "I don't want you thinking I'm not fond of you as you are. This isn't about changing you."

"Isn't it?" Orlando asks. "I think it is," he adds, looking serious. "And if I didn't like the idea, I wouldn't be here."

Liam has to take another moment to think, and then he presses a kiss into Orlando's hair. "I don't want to change you, Orlando. It isn't like that. I want to help you learn to be a good submissive. Sometimes those traits...they carry into the rest of your life. But that doesn't mean I'm not mad about you. About who you are _now._"

"I know," Orlando says. "Or at least I've been hoping you felt that way. I rally don't mind changing the things that need to be changed so I can be your boy." And he doesn't; in fact the whole thing makes him shiver pleasantly.

Liam nods; Orlando has a good strong hold on this--better, in fact, than Liam did when he was in this stage of things. He presses another kiss into Orli's hair, holding him a bit more tightly. "You're a good boy, Orlando," he sighs, "and you're a good man. I'm proud to have you."

"You're a good man as well," Orlando says. "I'm proud to be your boy."

tbc


End file.
